


Fear

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old one that I did last July and it took me this long to realize that I didn't post it on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

"Well, fuck" Michael grumbled as he looked out the window at the dark, gray clouds. Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay were planning on going out to the pool at their apartment, but the weather had other plans. Plans included a severe thunderstorm that won’t let up till tlater that night.

Michael sighed and turned to look at Gavin and Lindsay who were huddled together on the couch, their arms around each other. Although Michael was comfortable with Gavin touching his fiancee, he still was the jealous type.

"Hey," he snapped at Gavin, who hastily removed his arm from around Lindsay. Michael smirked and sat down on the other side of Lindsay, throwing a possessive arm around her and kissing her full on the lips. She pulled away and gave him a stern look. "Michael" she scolded. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Apparently mother nature decided to be a bitch today, so we can’t go swimming" Michael announced, feeling sad himself considering that it was Texas and it’s the summer. Yeah, the pool was definitely important.

"Well, bollocks" Gavin whined, "I was really hoping to have some fun today." Michael was going to tell Gavin to shut up, until a loud clap of thunder sounded over their apartment. "Bloody hell!" Gavin shrieked. Another clap sounded causing him to jump.

Lindsay grew concerned for him, rubbed circles into his shaking back. “Gavin, are you scared of thunder?” she asked gently. Lindsay didn’t know Gavin was scared of thunder and now that she is seeing his fear come out in full force, she was worried about him.

"Hey, it’s okay, Gavvers" Michael soothed. He reached across Lindsay and pulled Gavin across their laps. Gavin was surprised at first, but relaxed slightly. "You’re fine, Gavvy. You’re okay" Lindsay murmured leaning down pressing her lips against his forehead.

Thunder clapped again. Gavin whimpered and covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears sting. He just wanted it to stop. That’s all he wanted was the storm to end. “Please stop. Please stop. Make it go away” he sobbed.

The next thing Gavin knew, he was lifted up and a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. He opened his tear-filled eyes to see that Michael had picked him up and cradled him against his chest. “Shh, it’s okay it’s alright. We’re here, you’re okay” Michael cooed pressing kisses to his forehead and rubbing his back. Lindsay got closer and took Gavin’s hand into hers, bringing it up and pressing kisses to his finger tips. “There’s no need to afraid, Gav. It’s okay” she murmured, reaching up and wiping his tears away.

Finally, the thunder let up, the sound of rain the only thing that could be heard outside. Gavin’s shaking had subsided and with the occasional sniffle, he had finally calmed down. He opened his eyes and looked up at Michael and Lindsay, who were staring at him with eyes brimming with love. “Sorry about that. It’s just a stupid fear” Gavin said, his voice brimming with guilt. He didn’t mean for it to happen. It was literally something he couldn’t control.

Frowning, Michael placed his finger under Gavin’s chin, lifting his head so he could look at him. “Gav, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize for something like that. Everyone has a fear, so there’s nothing to be sorry for” he assured him, pecking his lips softly.

"Yeah" Lindsay added, "My biggest fear are spiders" she shivered as she imagined the creepy crawlies. "I’m scared of bugs, heights, and" Michael stopped at the end of the sentence looking sad. Gavin looked up at him, confused as to why he didn’t finish. "You can tell us, Michael" Lindsay soothed, rubbing his shoulder.

Michael looked at the both of them, his eyes glazing over. “I’m scared of losing you two. I love you both so fucking much. Just the thought shatters my heart. Gav, Linds, please just don’t leave. Just please” Michael croaked as a lone tear slid down his face.

Gavin and Lindsay looked at each other and smiled. They wrapped their arms around Michael, who in turn did the same holding them tightly. It was then on that they knew that all three of them had a fear, but they knew that they would be there for each other, forever and always.


End file.
